Fireworks
by morbiusgreen
Summary: A FOP crossover with the movie "Independence Day". Title's dumb, I know. PLZ R&R! Thx.
1. Chapter 1

**July 1 2008, Mojave Desert, Nevada, 7:43 P.M.**

"Hey, Chester, got a three?"

"Go, fish."

Timmy picked up the card on top of the deck and placed it among his other eight cards. Unbeknownst to the other card players, Timmy's three goldfish winced at the card. The mobile home went over another bump on the dry Nevada road, almost causing the ten year olds to lose their Go-Fish game.

"Hey, Dad? Do you think you could drive a little slower?"

"Sorry, son, but if we're going to get to where were going by tomorrow, we're gonna need to go as fast as we're going now, which is the speed limit. I hear they have one heck of a night sky. Lotsa stars. Man, I can't wait!"

He went back to concentrating on the road and the three boys went back to their game.

As he pondered over what to do next, A.J. asked, "So, Chester, where exactly are we going again?"

"Only the greatest place in Nevada! It's a haven for all those who use mobile homes. It's pretty awesome! I personally want to play in the giant mud pit that they supposedly have there. It's gonna be mud-tastic!"

A.J. lowered his voice and asked Timmy, "Ugh! Why did we want to come in the first place?"

"Because our parents are going to be away for the Fourth of July weekend and this is going to be a more pleasant experience that Vicky, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

Timmy noticed that A.J. was staring out the window, a blank expression on his face. Wondering if anything was wrong with his friend, Timmy asked, "A.J., are you all right? You seem distant. Everything ok with you, bud?"

A.J. shook his head. "Oh, sorry. Just a bit tired is all. Couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Chester, your turn."

Timmy didn't press the matter. They were silent for the rest of the game. After their game was done (which, coincidentally, A.J won), they sat in their chairs, watching the desert go by. A couple of farms passed here and there. The lights of Las Vegas were clearly visible on the horizon. They soon fell asleep

---

The three kids were dozing when Mr. McBadbat pulled in to the side road that led to the mobile home campsite. An especially big bump woke the three kids. By the time they had pulled into a parking spot, it was 10:23 P.M.

"Hey boys, can you help me and Chester hook up the hoses?"

"Sure thing, Mr. McBadbat."

About fifteen minutes later they were finished. They were exhausted from the long trip, so they set up their sleeping bags outside and got in them.

As Timmy began to fall asleep next to his goldfish, he whispered to them, "This is going to be one boring weekend…"

**---**

**July 1 2008, Dimmsdale, California, 10:47 P.M.**

"Trixie, where are you?"

Trixie Tang, the most popular ten year old girl in Dimmsdale, began to panic. Her bed was covered in Skull Squisher, Crash Nebula and Crimson Chin comic books. She quickly pulled out a snow shovel from under her bed and began to shovel the comic books into a hidden chamber located in her closet. She had just gotten the last comics shoveled in and had just managed to hide her shovel and grab a magazine for popular girls when her father walked in.

"And how is my ever popular rich daughter tonight?"

"Oh, uh, just fine dad without whom I would be a worthless nothing." She spat out the sentence, hating every word, but, if she wanted to stay popular, she had to say it.

"Trixie, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?"

"Oh! Well, I was catching up on some reading here," and she showed her father the popular girls magazine. "I'll go to bed in a while, dad, don't worry."

"Okay, dear. Oh! I almost forgot. Daddy has to go to Los Angeles on a business trip tomorrow. The First Lady is supposed to be there and I have to do some business with her."

"Oh…" Trixie was a bit disappointed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, pumpkin. I'll be home in time for the Popular Fourth of July party. Good night!"

"Good night," she replied. He shut the door and turned off the ceiling light. Trixie's reading lamp was still on. She shut that off as soon as she heard her parent's door close. She opened her window and climbed out onto the roof. She lay down and looked up at the sky.

"My life is so boring. I can't do a thing I want," she whispered to the night. "I wish my life would get exciting really fast." She then climbed back into her room, closed her window and went to bed.

---

The probe began its descent towards Neptune's moon, Triton. On its side, the Tang logo and the name of the craft, _Trixie 1_. Mr. Tang had had the probe named after his daughter.

The probe's objective: to find a rare mineral not found anywhere on Earth: Tritonuim. It was going to be used in the new make-up product for girls.

It landed. The wheels began to turn and slide off the landing platform. It touched Triton's surface and began the search. It slowly crawled over to a rock and opened its digging arm. It found nothing in the rock. It moved on.

It was so busy looking for Tritonuim that it didn't notice the small spacecraft as it approached from Neptune's general direction. It landed only a few meters away from _Trixie 1_. The craft's top opened, revealing a large bipedal being with slithering tail-like appendages coming out of its back. It approached _Trixie 1_. It stared at it and touched it. It then raised its long arm and smashed it with one hit. It walked back to its ship and entered the top again. It lifted off and left.

---

That small ship was just part of a larger ship, which in turn was a pert of the huge mother-ship. The small craft was captured by the mother-ship's tractor beam and led inside the triangle-shaped entrance and through the interior of the ship. It passed large spires which housed the many beings who were traveling to their new home planet. It moved in toward the funnel-shaped command center, where its top was grabbed by a pair of clamps.

Life on the great mother-ship continued as it slowly moved to its final destination: a blue-green marble against the backdrop of the darkness of space, a planet with one moon, a planet that the current inhabitants called Earth.

* * *

**Hope you like this new story. Try and guess what sci-fi movie this is going to be based off of! Mwuhahahaha! (and it's not Star Trek)**

**morbiusgreen**


	2. Chapter 2

**July 2, 2008, Dimmsdale, California, Tang Industries: Extraterrestrial Life Division Wing, 1:43 A.M.**

All was silent as the lone worker stared at his computer screen, tapping his finger on the lone desk. No other desk light was on. He was all alone. But not for long.

"Hey, Jenkins."

"Oh, hey Clarisse."

Clarisse sat down next to Jenkins and handed him a steaming cup of coffee. "Another long night listening to the songs of the universe, eh?"

"Hoo, boy! You got that right. Why I ever wanted this job is beyond me. I wanted to find alien life, not sit here every night listening to black holes and x-rays from random stars with numbers instead of actual names."

"I know what you mean." They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the computer screen. A blip here and there, but nothing unexplainable appeared.

"Hey, I've got an idea on how we can beat the boredom of this job," Jenkins suddenly said.

"What?"

"Well, these computers have games on them, right?"

"Yea, they— Oh, no you don't! What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry; security's probably asleep by now. You know how they eat those doughnuts like the world's gonna end tomorrow."

"Ok, but if we get caught, it's your fault."

"We won't."

Clarisse turned on another computer and logged on. Soon, the two colleagues were doing some actual thinking, but in a computer chess game. They played a couple games, taking about thirty five minutes for each game.

After the last game, they looked at their watches. It was 2:17. The two chess lovers went to the break room for some leftover sandwiches from the birthday party earlier the day before.

"I can't believe how you came back from behind to beat me. I had everything figured out."

"You weren't expecting the 'Oh, look, checkmate in three moves' trick?"

"Well, no, I wasn't. I want a rematch, Clarisse, now."

"Oh, so you want to get beaten again by a girl?"

"No, I think I have your strategy figured out."

"You _think_ you do, key word there."

"Oh, ho, ho! It's on!"

They raced each other back to their desks and opened the chess game again. Before they started, however, Jenkins slapped his forehead.

"Oh, wait a minute, Clarisse. I should probably check for any updates."

"The longer you wait, the stronger I get."

Jenkins didn't answer. Instead he opened the program and looked at the data. Nothing had changed. As he was about to go back to the game, the screen began to flash red.

"Oh my…"

"What is it, Jenkins?"

Jenkins was so busy typing furiously that he didn't answer. Clarisse asked a couple more times, but got no reply. She then walked over and looked at what he was doing. Instantly she rushed back to her computer and logged on.

"Clarisse, listen." He put the noise on speakers. It was unlike anything either of them had heard before.

"Jenkins, is this the real thing? Communication from another world?"

"I don't know. Keep working. Call the boss. If he's asleep, then wake him. This he's got to hear."

---

**July 2, 2008, Mojave Desert, Nevada, 6:15 A.M.**

Timmy woke to the sound of Chester screaming at both him and A.J.

"Get up, you two! You're wasting time!"

Timmy looked at his watch. "Chester, it's too early."

"C'mon, get up!"

Groggily, Timmy sat up. He rubbed his eyes clear of the cobwebs and stood up slowly. A.J. was still asleep. He was on his feet in no time, thanks to Chester. Mr. McBadbat was fixing breakfast for everyone. Timmy looked up. It looked like it was going to be a clear day.

Chester was dancing around, he was so excited. He was so anxious to go and find the giant mud pit that was rumored to be there.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, Chester!" A.J. replied with an unusual amount of anger. The other two kids stared at him oddly.

Timmy leaned down to his fish and asked, "What do you think is up with A.J.?

"I don't think," the smiling fish with the green eyes said, "I just have an empty head." To prove his point, he opened his head and showed Timmy. Music was coming out of it.

"Dinner theater." The smallest fish with the purple eyes clapped his fins together and began to laugh.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

"Uh, guys?"

"Sorry, Timmy. Why don't you go and ask?"

"Did you see his reaction last night when I tried to ask? He doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

"But you should. In my experience, when someone acting strange says there's nothing wrong, there usually is something wrong. I've learned that a lot with Cosmo."

The fish named Cosmo looked at his wife with a weird expression. "When did that happen?"

The fish talking about Cosmo, whose name was Wanda just glared at him and raised her wand. Cosmo's mouth was zippered shut.

"Well, thanks guys. I'll talk to him as soon as I can."

He walked toward the other two, carrying his fish bowl. A.J. was watching the McBadbat's TV, which for some strange reason was acting up and Chester was badgering him to get off so they could go exploring.

"Gosh, will ya look at this? It's making like it's the 1950's!"

"A.J., get off the TV and let's GO!"

A.J. hit the side of the TV, hoping for better reception. What he got was snow. He groaned in frustration.

"C'mon, let's go, you two! Time's a 'wasting."

Timmy and A.J. looked at each other and began to follow the ecstatic Chester.

"Well, today's going to be so much fun, I can hardly wait," A.J. said sarcastically. Timmy nodded in agreement.

A.J. would come to regret those words later.

---

The mother-ship just sat there, waiting for the signal. The signal was given. Pieces of the mother-ship began to break off and form up.

In one of the massive control rooms, work was being done to hide a signal in Earth's own satellites. A signal that would be used to coordinate the attack on Earth's major cities.

* * *

**This isn't my best work, I know, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**morbiusgreen**


	3. Chapter 3

**July 2, 2008, ****Dimmsdale, California, 8:30 A.M.**

"Wake up, you're popular! Wake up, you're popular! Wake—" The alarm clock shattered into a shower of various electrical parts as Trixie's fist came down from out of nowhere and came into contact. Trixie got up and stretched. She looked at the recently destroyed alarm clock.

"Why do my parents wake me up this early? I mean, I know it's later than what I would have to get up for school, but come on! It's summer vacation. This is one thing I hate about popularity: little free will."

She got out of her pajamas and into her signature purple shirt. Today, however, she decided to wear jeans instead of the white skirt. Both of her parents were gone that day so she could get away with it. She just waved her money around and paid people to keep silent. When she was done, she walked down the stairs to breakfast.

"Morning, Miss Tang. And how was your night last night?"

Trixie turned to the owner of the voice and smiled warmly. "Fine, Priscilla, thank you. Yours?

"Not too bad. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, just eggs, toast and orange juice, I think."

"Parents gone, huh?"

They both giggled. Priscilla, Trixie's personal maid, was the only one in the world who knew more about Trixie than anybody else. They talked together secretly about personal matters.

Trixie sat down at their huge table and pulled out her personal mini make-up kit and began to apply it. The kitchen TV was on a news channel which was busy talking about some disturbances with many satellites and some type of atmospheric phenomenon happening all over the world. The TV was showing a fuzzy image.

"We just got this TV about a month ago! How can it be broken now?"

"Should I call for a repairman, Miss Tang?"

"No, that's ok. Nothing to really worry about."

The TV began to show images of atmospheric phenomenon happening in Moscow. Trixie became very interested. She turned up the volume.

"…and it has been confirmed that the atmospheric phenomenon are indeed occurring over Tokyo, Moscow, Paris and London. This just in: five others are approaching New York, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles, Seattle and Dimmsdale.

Trixie's eyes widened at that. She quickly put away her make-up kit and rushed for the front door.

When she looked up, she stopped cold in her tracks. The ground began to shake. Trixie couldn't stay up. She fell down, but didn't care. She just stared.

"What in the world…?"

---

**July 2, 2008, Mojave Desert, Nevada, 8:55 A.M.**

Despite what Timmy had thought, he, Chester and A.J. had a blast at the mud pit, which turned out to be empty of kids when they got there. Soon, however, it was filled up with other kids form the camp. The pit was located in some trees. They started a few games where they divided up into two teams and formed mud walls and mud weapons.

"Man, this is fun!" Timmy said during Mud War II, a type of capture the flag game.

A.J. replied, "I'll say. I've never had so much fun in my entire life."

A mud ball nearly hit both of them.

"Come on out and get OWNED!" Chester shouted out. "Your skills are no match for Trash here." He pointed at a teen who looked like he'd never showered in weeks. He was carrying a volley of mud balls. The one referred to as Trash started to throw the mud balls extremely fast.

Timmy pulled out his oddly pink walkie-talkie and pushed the "transmit" button.

"Rogue Pink Hat to Grubby Squadron, come in Grubby Squadron. Do you read, over?"

"_This is Grubby Squadron. Why do you have a green walkie-talkie, Rogue Pink Hat, over?_"

"Never mind that. The objective is in sight, Grubby Squadron. Under heavy guard, I might add. Can you be of assistance? It's only me and Grubby Leader here, over."

"_Negative, Rogue Pink Hat. I can't spare any people at the moment. Our country is under attack by the enemy. We're slowly losing ground. We can't hold them much longer, over and out_."

The radio went dead. A.J. and Timmy looked around. Timmy saw a crevice that if they could get to, they would have a very strong chance of achieving their goal.

Timmy pointed at it. A.J. nodded. He raised three fingers and counted down. With a loud battle cry, A.J. rushed toward the crevice. Mud balls seemed to come from everywhere. With the agility of a cat, A.J. dodged the balls and made it to the crevice, beckoning to Timmy to do the same.

Timmy looked around. The coast was as clear as it was going to be. He rushed out. Balls of mud flew all around him as he raced toward his friend.

Time seemed to stop as he dodged every projectile that came near him. He ducked his head, jumped up and did a full flip.

He reached the crevice without anyone hitting him. A.J. was waiting, his arms loaded with new mud balls which he handed to Timmy.

They charged, mud balls flying. They pelted their enemies with the mud balls, completely covering them with mud. They hardly seemed to notice as Timmy and A.J. grabbed the flag and ran back. They were oblivious as to what was happening.

When they reached the crevice, Timmy pulled out his "walkie-talkie" and pushed the "transmit" button.

"Grubby Squadron, come in, grubby Squadron. We have the package, over."

Nothing came in. he tried several more times. Nothing.

"What is going on?"

Before A.J. could answer, the ground started to rumble and shake. Timmy and A.J. stood frozen for a second, and then simultaneously started to run for the exit of the woods.

They reached it panting heavily. The sun beat down on them.

"What happened?" Timmy asked.

A.J. didn't answer. He just stared up into the sky. Timmy was suddenly aware of the fact that the sun had just disappeared. He looked up, expecting a big cloud.

What he saw was so astounding a sight that he had to sit down and take a breath.

The sky was on fire. It was too slow to be a meteor, they could tell. It looked like it was heading for Las Vegas.

"What is going on?" A.J. asked.

Timmy just shook his head and continued to stare. Little did he know it, his life was just about to change.

* * *

**Can you guess, yet? If not, MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	4. Chapter 4

**July 2, 2008, Mojave Desert, Nevada, 9:23 A.M.**

Timmy, Chester, A.J. and the rest of the mud-covered kids sat as they watched CNN on the McBadbat TV. A reporter somewhere in Russia was reporting on the "atmospheric phenomenon," as it was called. The report was from a while ago and didn't have good quality.

"…_sightings of this atmospheric phenomenon have been reported here in Novosibirsk, Russia and other parts of Siberia. Moving too slowly to be a comet or meteor, astronomers are baffled as to its origin. Widespread panic has gripped the countryside as thousands have taken to the streets and clogged the highways. Hundreds have been injured…_"

One of the kids, a teenager barely fifteen, said, "This is just too unreal, dude."

Timmy had to agree. In all of the time he had had Cosmo and Wanda he had never seen anything like this. He had to look up and pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Timmy left the mobile home and tip-toed to the back. As soon as no one was in sight, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed into existence.

"Timmy, we're scared," Wanda was sweating, partially from the heat and partially fro stress.

"Yea, and so is Philip," Cosmo said, and produced a nickel. He immediately began to comfort it. "There, there, Philip. It's okay. I won't let the things in the sky get you."

"Cosmo! This is serious! Okay, guys, I have a wish. I wish that those things in the sky were gone."

The fairies raise their wands, which began to glow. They suddenly went dead, no raspberry sounds, nothing.

"What happened?"

"Uh, I don't know, Timmy. I think the things in the sky are interfering with our connection to the Big Wand."

Timmy looked up. The disturbance had gotten closer.

Timmy!"

Chester had suddenly appeared. The fairies had turned into cats.

"Yea, Chester, what is it?"

"Come see this!"

**July 2, 2008, Dimmsdale, California, 9:24 A.M.**

Trixie sat in her dads chair watching the news. Earlier they had been saying that the government was performing some sort of nuclear tests, but that had quickly to "atmospheric phenomenon."

Trixie hated the sound of that phrase. To her, it sounded like the sky was falling. She held on to her fathers coat tighter.

Soon a lady at the Whit House appeared. She began to speak.

"Good Morning. As many of you are already aware, there is a strange atmospheric phenomenon occurring everywhere around the world. So far the phenomenon has not caused any damage. In all likelihood it won't. Even if they do, everyone should remain calm. Take cover where you can but the important thing is not to panic. One is headed towards Las Vegas, the other is approaching Dimmsdale. We have a fix on five different occurrences about to appear over American cities. One is headed toward Los Angeles, one is headed towards Las Vegas, one is approaching Dimmsdale and the other two are on our Eastern seaboard headed towards New York and Washington, D.C."

Priscilla ran into the room, panting.

"Miss Tang, shouldn't we leave?"

"Uh, I don't know. Did you ask mom?"

"I did, ma'am. She said that we're safe since we're popular."

Trixie couldn't believe her mother's attitude towards this situation.

"Priscilla, pack your things. We're leaving."

"Yes'm. She ran off upstairs. Trixie followed her and rushed to her room. She hurriedly began to stuff her suitcase with her stuff. She was so focused that she didn't hear her door open.

"_Trixie_ _Tang_! Would you mind explaining yourself, young lady?"

Trixie almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see her mother standing in the middle of her door, tapping her foot angrily, a stern look on her face.

"I'm leaving, mom."

"No you aren't! I forbid it! We are safe!"

"ARE WE!?"

Trixie's mother was instantly taken aback, her eyes widening in shock and anger.

Still upset, Trixie continued.

"How do you know that whatever is happening won't harm us? HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE POPULAR!!!"

"Did that help Tad and Chad when they got in that car accident with that elderly couple last year?"

"That was different. Tad and Chad were–"

"–drunk, mom, DRUNK! Whatever they told you was a filthy lie. I can't deal with it anymore. I can't deal with putting on this popular facade. I will not do it anymore. do what you want to my status, I don't care about it anymore! I'm leaving!"

Her mother had become livid with rage. As Trixie walked past her mother, her mother shouted after Trixie, "When this is over, don't expect me to welcome you back home!"

"FINE BY ME!" Trixie shouted without turning back. She stomped down the stairs, fuming with rage and holding back tears. Priscilla was waiting at the bottom, already packed and waiting. Trixie started toward the door.

"Let's go," Trixie said without stopping. Priscilla knew when not to ask questions, so she just picked up her own bags and followed Trixie out.

They walked to the immense garage and piled all their stuff into Trixie's car (which was not supposed to be driven until she got her license). Trixie took the passenger seat and Priscilla took the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Priscilla asked.

"I'll tell you later, just drive."

Priscilla nodded and started the car. Soon they were leaving the Tang Mansion.

They hit traffic right away. People were trying to get as far away as was possible from whatever was going on in the sky.

As they were sitting on the highway, Trixie suddenly bolted upright. She grabbed the steering wheel from Priscilla and turned it sharply to the right. They exited the freeway.

"Trixie? Where are you going?"

"You'll see," Trixie said, relinquishing the wheel to Priscilla. "just follow my directions..."

---

In the dead silence of space, inside a small alien-looking room, a being kept watch over the progress of the descending ships. It pushed a couple of buttons and made some minor adjustments. In a very short time, this planet would be theirs to control, their minerals to exploit and use. That is, after they had crushed the puny inhabitants of the planet below...

* * *

**Phew! Finally uploaded something, at least. Sorry for taking so long, a lot has been going on. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen**


	5. Chapter 5

**July 2, 2008, Mojave Desert, Nevada, 9:25 A.M.**

Timmy and his fairies ran after Chester, sweating in the desert heat. Timmy and his fairies had been behind the trailer. The phenomenon had been blocked by it, but as Chester ran to the front the phenomenon became visible again.

Except that it had changed. It was beginning to take a definite shape of some kind. Timmy squinted to keep the sun out of his eyes trying to see.

He wished he hadn't.

There, in the middle of the sky before him something began to form. The outer veneer of smoke and clouds had begun to fade away, revealing a large gray something. It took Timmy a couple of seconds to realize what it was.

A.J. beat him to it.

"Aliens..."

Protruding through the dark clouds appeared the underbelly of a large alien craft. Timmy knew that there were aliens out there. His experience with the Yugopatamians told him of that. This craft, however, was not Yugopatamian. It was something else.

While no one else was looking, Timmy bent down and whispered to Wanda, "Do you have any idea who they are?"

Wanda, still staring up at the sky in horror and fear merely shook her head and replied, "No."

Timmy stood back up. The alien craft was beginning to become more clear. He heard the TV inside drone on.

"_...with little damage reported to the southland areas. People are advised not to panic..."_

The reporter continued, unseen, unheard. Everyone was too busy staring up at the huge alien craft.

"_Pentagon officials are reporting more ships have just arrived over the capitals of India, England and Germany. There are also unconfirmed sightings over Japan, the Mediterranean and China. And now, ladies and gentlemen, President Whitmore"_

Timmy tore his eyes from the spectacle overhead and looked at the TV. A young man, the President, appeared in the middle of the screen. He gripped the podium and began.

"_My fellow Americans, a historic and unprecedented event has taken place. The question as to whether or not we are alone in the universe has been answered. We ask people not to panic. My staff and I are remaining here at the White House while we attempt to establish communication with whoever these beings are. We ask you again to remain calm. If you are compelled to leave the cities, please do so in an orderly fashion."_

He continued. Timmy looked back up. His thoughts immediately went to his parents, his backup friends, and his love, Trixie Tang. He hoped that they were safe...

**July 2, 2008, Dimmsdale, California, 9:29 A.M.**

"Go faster! Faster! Must go faster!"

Priscilla looked over at Trixie. She could see a determined look in the young girl's eyes. She could also see a hint of concern, a look that Trixie never used in public.

"Turn left here!"

She shouted so abruptly that Priscilla almost lost control of the car. She made the turn however.

Priscilla looked over to Trixie and asked, "Trixie, where are we going?"

She didn't answer, just stared ahead with an intense stare. Priscilla knew when not to push, so she laid off.

Trixie looked out the window and gasped loudly.

"Quick! Stop the car!"

Priscilla complied with no objections. She pulled over. Even before the car had come to a complete stop, Trixie had opened the door and was staring back at the city.

Priscilla got out and looked back. What she saw almost made her lose her footing.

There, hovering over Dimmsdale, was a huge alien craft. From this distance it looked like a huge upside down saucer, except for one side where a large wall came out of it.

"Priscilla. Priscilla!"

Priscilla shook her head and looked at Trixie, her eyes wide.

"C'mon, we need to get moving."

**July 2, 2008, Dimmsdale, California, 9:36 A.M.**

Jason Turner held his wife Margaret close to him as they watched the news in grim fascination. Since the Fourth of July was that week, Jason had been given that week off.

"H–Honey?"

Jason looked down at his wife. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I know dear, I know. There's nothing we can do about it."

Her eyes began to tear up. Jason pulled her closer and she responded by burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing. He placed his free hand in hers.

"Shh, shh. It's ok, it's ok."

She continued to sob into his shoulder. Jason looked down at his wife with concern.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. It sounded frantic.

Jason was immediately on the defensive. Margaret looked up at him, the fear intensifying.

"Get down," he whispered, pulling out his sidearm, which up until then he had never told her about.

She looked from the gun to him. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Not so fast, Mr. Eastwood," she said as she pulled out her own gun. It was a bit smaller that Jason's.

Jason was a bit shocked, but he smiled as well. They stood up slowly, silently and begun to top-toe to the door.

Whoever was on the other side of the door must have been in a hurry or desperate because the knocking frantically increased.

Jason made it to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, but not before he looked back at his wife. She nodded.

He threw the door open and pointed his gun out to see–

"Trixie?"

* * *

**I'll bring in more of the other characters later, I promise. Until then, enjoy this chapter. **

**morbiusgreen**


	6. Chapter 6

**July 2, 2008****, ****Dimmsdale****, ****California****, ****9:40 A.M.**

Jason and Margaret Turner stood there, shocked. Never in their lives did they ever expect to see Trixie Tang, Dimmsdale's most popular middle school girl standing at their door.

"Y–You want to come in?" Margaret asked, the stutter revealing just how scared she really was.

"No time for that, Mrs. Turner," Trixie replied. "I've come to help you evacuate. Where's Timmy?"

Jason and Margaret exchanged a surreptitious look. They could hear in Trixie's voice that she was concerned. From all of the stories that Timmy had told, Trixie didn't have any feelings for him.

"Timmy's away for the weekend with Chester and A.J."

"Where?"

Again, they were surprised by the tone of her voice. It had a hint of worry in it.

"Mr. McBadbat took them out into the desert for the Fourth of July."

Trixie sighed in relief. Once again, they were surprised.

"Well, then. Let's get you packed up and out of here. I have a car outside waiting to take us to our private airport. We need to get you out."

Jason and Margaret nodded. They rushed upstairs to their room. Trixie followed.

"Trixie, honey, you stay downstairs. We can handle this."

"I can help pack," she argued.

Jason and Margaret looked at each other. Finally Jason shrugged and motioned for Trixie to follow them. She did so without hesitation.

After about twenty minutes which were agonizingly slow for Trixie, they were all packed up. Trixie even helped to carry some of the bags to the waiting car.

"Go, Priscilla!" Trixie ordered when the Turners were all buckled up. Priscilla hit the gas and they sped off. "We need to get to the airport fast!"

Priscilla nodded in understanding.

Trixie turned to the Turners. "Are you guys ok?" she asked concernedly.

"I think we're fine," Jason replied, holding his wife close, comforting her.

Tears began to form in Trixie's eyes. _Let's hope Timmy is ok…_ she thought to herself.

**July 2, 2008****, ****Mojave Desert****, ****Nevada****, ****12:51 P.M.**

It had been hours since the immense alien craft had descended from the skies. It had since passed over them and headed towards what Mr. McBadbat had told them was the direction of Las Vegas. It had since disappeared from view.

"What are we going to do?" Timmy asked. "We can't just forget what happened."

"No, we can't," A.J. agreed. He hadn't brought any of his advanced equipment except for his laptop. "Just in case," he had argued. He was now trying to determine why his satellites had suddenly gone haywire. He had no doubt that it had to do with the unexpected visitors, but he wanted to be sure.

While he was busy with that, Timmy and Chester turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. The fairies had been unable to disguise themselves any longer and so, out of range of Fairy World, they had to reveal who they really were.

"Cosmo, Wanda, do you have any suggestions on what to do?" A.J. asked them.

The two adult fairies shrugged. "I don't know," Wanda replied. "We can't use our powers because of these ships."

"Why not?" Chester asked.

"We need to be in contact with the Big Wand." Wanda explained how, in millennia past their scientists had set up the Big Wand to channel power from another dimension through their wands.

"Oh. Okay."

Suddenly A.J. shouted.

Timmy, Chester and the fairies rushed over. "What is it?"

"I've found out why I can't use my satellites. There's a hidden signal in the satellite feed. I can filter it out, but it's gonna go away in about six hours anyway."

"Hidden signal…" Timmy sat down on a rock and ran his hand through his hair. He jumped up moments later. "We've got to warn Washington!"

"What are you talking about, Timmy?" Wanda asked.

Timmy rushed over to the laptop. A visualization of the signal moved quickly down an open window. "You said that the signal is slowly disappearing?"

"Yes," A.J. replied.

"When did it show up?"

"Right about the time the things in the sky…" his eyes widened as he realized what Timmy was saying. "Oh no…"

"What!?" Cosmo shouted his frustration.

"It's a countdown!" Timmy and A.J. shouted back simultaneously.

The eyes of Wanda and Chester widened as well. Cosmo, being the dunderhead that he was, was still confused. "A countdown to what?"

Timmy fell back into the lawn chair. "Annihilation."

**July 2, 2008****, Edge of ****Mojave Desert****, ****California****, ****2:43 P.M.**

Trixie was sleeping in the front seat when a particularly big bump woke her up. She started.

"Hey, Trixie, how are you doing?"

Trixie looked back. Sitting next to the Turner's was Tootie. Her parents wouldn't leave for fear of Vicky, who, to them, was much scarier than what was in the sky. Tootie, however, had taken a stand to her older sister and had left.

Trixie had tried to help as many of Timmy's friends as she could (she had no real friends) and some of her "friends." Veronica was too stuck up to leave, as were Tad and Chad. Tad, Chad and Veronica were actually going to the top of the Dimmatower where the middle of the ship had stopped and were partying. Timmy's other friends had already left. The car was now en route to the place where Timmy and his other friends had been going. Trixie had tried to call him, but she wasn't getting any signal.

"Just fine, Tootie." She lay back and sighed. Around them they saw nothing but desert. The sun shone bright outside, but the windows of the car were tinted and the air conditioning was on.

"Trixie," Tootie began, and then stopped, the words catching in her throat.

"Oh, Tootie," Margaret Turner's motherly instinct kicked in. "It's ok, sweetie," she soothed the raven-haired young woman as she pulled Tootie into a hug. She cried into Margaret's shoulder. Jason's expression was very grave. Timmy had become her closest and only friend over the year. She had gotten over her crush on him the same time that she and Timmy became friends.

Trixie looked back at what was happening and began to cry herself. She had never had that type of closeness with her parents.

_Her parents_. She began to cry for her father, as he was in Los Angeles with the First Lady. He was more of a parent than Trixie's mother, who was all about the material wealth. She hoped her father would be ok.

Above the planet that the natives called Earth, the huge mother-ship had settled into a geosynchronous orbit above the continent known as North America.

In the center of the mothership, the female controller communicated telepathically with her superiors, the Overlords.

_Thirty more lascrs, my lord._

_Excellent. Soon we will be more powerful than our ancestors could ever have hoped to be._

_Shall I send some of the ships to the world known as Fairy World, sir? Those beings could be trouble._

_Yes. Send three._

_Very well, my lord_. She sent out the necessary orders, and then leaned back and took her daily nourishment.

_Soon it will be all over…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long to add a chapter. Been busy with other stories and family crises, but, after watching Independence Day again last night, I decided to finish the chapter. Enjoy!**

**morbiusgreen  
**


End file.
